


Suspended.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A one shot I was asked to do on tumblr. What if Aaron got a suspended sentence instead, and how would Robert take it? All happy and angst free





	

Robert couldn't sit still the nervousness was rushing through his body. He never should have agreed to let Aaron go on his own. What had he been thinking? _You did it because Aaron asked you to,_ the small honest voice said in his mind. _And you’d do anything he asked you to_. For God’s sake, you drank out of a welly for that idiot. Robert knew he was winding Vic and Adam up something terrible and he couldn’t keep sitting here doing nothing and waiting for the phone to ring.

“I’m going up there,” he said, patting his pockets, checking his car keys were there.

“He told us not to,” Adam called after him.

“Well, I still get a say because he married me,” Robert said bluntly, dialling Chas’s number on the way out the pub. He stood by the door when it connected. “Chas. Why haven’t you called me?” he demanded.

“Sorry love,” she said and he can tell from her tone it isn’t good news. “I’m sat outside the pub in the car. I didn’t know how to break it to you, I didn’t want to face you.”

“So leaving me in misery is better is it?” Robert asked harshly. “How long? Tell me.”

“Twelve months.”

“You…?” He couldn’t believe it. He knew everyone’s eyes were on him, so he left the pub, hanging up the phone. He didn’t want to deal with sympathy or anything else. A year? For what? This was utterly ridiculous. He got outside and breathed in lung fulls of fresh air, struggling to breathe properly. Struggling to even think clearly. Is this what a panic attack felt like, he wondered dimly. How the hell was he meant to cope without Aaron for twelve months? A year? Let alone the fact that being in prison for Aaron would be absolute hell on earth.

“Not worried are you?” Robert looked up, and sat against the bonnet of Chas’s car was Aaron. Clearly he’d slipped into some delusional fantasy, apart from the fact this Aaron looked very real and solid, definitely in front of him. And he was smiling.

“I er… I don’t understand.” Robert said, aware he was gaping like a fish.

“I told mum to lie,” Aaron said, walking towards him. “She left out the word “suspended.””

Both men simply stared at each other, Robert in complete disbelief. “That wasn’t funny. I’m going to kill you,” Robert said after a beat of silence.

“No, you’re not,” Aaron said. “I’m here.” The smile had faded and his eyes were damp with tears. And all of a sudden Robert couldn’t bear not to be touching him and he closed the gap, his hands on Aaron’s waist. He was warm and perfect and actually here touching him, holding him.

“I really thought…” Robert started, his voice breaking.

“I know,” Aaron said. “I’m amazed I’m here too. Got a lenient judge.”

“Thank God for that,” Robert said, making Aaron smile. They leaned their foreheads together, the way they had just hours ago, arms wrapped around each other tightly, hands stroking their bodies through multiple layers of clothes. “We made right fools of ourselves with that goodbye,” Robert whispered, a laugh in his voice.

“Don’t care,” Aaron said quietly. “I’m just glad I’m home.” They stayed like that, bodies touching and holding each other for uncountable minutes. “Oh, forgot something,” Aaron said. Robert moved back a fraction so he could look at him and Aaron did that familiar thing, his eyes flicking to Robert’s lips.

“How could we forget that?” Robert whispered, kissing him softly. Then deeper. After everything they’d been through, neither of them cared that they were in the middle of the street, neither of them even noticed that Chrissie had just appeared, scoffing at the pair of them. They were here, together, and they were married and happy.

“Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?” Robert whispered as they pulled back.

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I’m not allowed to leave the country for a year, a condition on my sentence, so…”

“We can still go somewhere. Cornwall.”

“In mid February?” Aaron asked frowning.

“Stop being so miserable!” Robert said. “We should be celebrating.”

“You knew I was miserable when you married me.”

“Yes,” Robert said, eyes sparkling. “I did.”

“We need to call Liv,” Aaron said more seriously.

“She’s been texting me all day,” Robert said. “There’s another one.” Robert parted from him reluctantly as his phone beeped and handed it to Aaron. Aaron kept Robert’s phone and called her.

“How did it go?” she said as soon as she answered. “How long did he get? It’s bad, it has to be bad because you’ve not called me for so long, but how bad?”

“Why don’t you come and find me and ask,” Aaron said, smiling at both her and Robert, who couldn’t bear not to be touching him at all, so held his free hand.

“Aaron!”

“Thought I’d vanish that easily did you?” Aaron teased her. “We’ll be in the pub.” He handed Robert back his phone and kissed him once more. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I need a pint.”

“Sod the pint, I think I’m starting on the whisky,” Robert said as they walked back to the Woolpack, making Aaron laugh. “Did I mention how great you look in that suit. Want to take it off you later.” Aaron’s eyes glowed with the promise as they walked into the bar.


End file.
